The invention relates to a record carrier on which addressable information including at least one audio track, and a table of contents have been recorded. The audio track includes a prepart having pause information which results in a reproduction of silence when played and an audio part having audio information which results in the reproduction of audio when played, the prepart being located directly before the audio part. The table of contents includes address information indicating the start location of the audio part of the audio track. A record carrier of the type just described is the so-called CD-audio disc.
There exists a need for recording additional information together with the audio information on an audio record carrier. This additional information may be information which enables interactive access of the audio information recorded on the record carrier. However, this additional information may also be other types of information, such as, text or image information to be displayed during the reproduction of the audio information. A known format for recording these types of additional information is the so-called CD-I format. The CD-I format makes it possible to record both a track with additional information (i.e., CD-I information) and an audio track with a format which corresponds with the format of the audio tracks as prescribed by the CD-audio standard.
When additional (CD-I) information is recorded in the main channel of a CD-audio disc, it is prevented from being reproduced as audio information because it results in the production of noise. In some types of the CD-audio players presently in use, this prevention is realized by checking whether the disc is a CD-audio disc, and if it is not, inhibiting the playback of the disc.
Another disadvantage of a CD-I disc, as prescribed by the present version of the CD-I standard, is that the first track must be a CD-I track. This means that a CD-audio track on a CD-I disc cannot be indicated with track number "1". This may result in the ordinary user being confused because he will expect the track with track number "1" to be the first (audio) program track on the disc.